The Nobody and The Blind
by Snow's Blood Rose
Summary: Hi. I am a Keyblade wielder, and this is rather rare in the world I live in. I'm different from a lot of them. Full summary inside. boyxboy pairing, don't like don't read. rated t for all that good stuff. disclaimer: i do not own kingdom hearts!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hi. I am a Keyblade wielder, and this is rather rare in the world I live in. I'm different from a lot of them. It might be my remarkable ability to talk to animals, any kind at all. I know almost all of the Wild languages, and I can teach some people if they have the patience. It might be the fact that I look exactly like the legendary Keyblader, Yin. It could even be the fact that I grew up wild in the forest. But it is a mixture of those things, along with two others. One, something you might not notice: I am blind. Two, something you'll notice immediately: I travel with a gang of Heartless. Oh, they won't hurt even a fly unless I tell them to. Some ask me why I travel with these Heartless, but most just assume I'm a dark Keyblader. I'm actually neutral. But so many people think that I'm bad. I'm not evil. I'm not evil. I'm not evil. I'm not evil. I'm not evil. I'm not evil. **

It's been awhile since I last heard from anyone.

Not that I want to hear from people anyway. Who would? Everyone's scared of me, even though I'm not with the Darkness or the Light. I guess it might be my Heartless that scare everyone away, but they're so small and harmless! I keep Shadows and Soldiers around me, and I've learned to distinguish between the individual Heartless. I turn my head to glance around the world I'm in, I think this place is called Twilight Town? Not that I know what twilight looks like, I think bitterly. I will never know what anyone looks like. I will never know where I am going. I will never, ever be able to see.

I don't even know what I look like. I used to have a brother; well, I still have a brother, but he was caught by the Heartless and he travels with me now. He's a Soldier, fittingly enough. He's always been very protective of me. He still is. Remembering that my brother can still talk to me, I look blindly down at him.

"Hey, Illusion, can you tell me what I look like?" I ask timidly, afraid that he'll deny my request. He's done that before, and this time might not be any different.

To my surprise, I hear him say, "Yeah, sure," in his rough voice. "Well, you're really pale. Your hair is really fluffy and you're a redhead. Your eyes are a really pretty purplish-pink color and you have a childish look to you."

I pout. "Childish?"

"Yeah, you're a little childish, at least in looks." I hear Illusion's voice cut off, and he growls slightly even as he presses close to my legs. My brother hisses, and I step back a little. There's someone nearby... Immediately, my Heartless form a protective circle around me, ready to defend me at the cost of themselves. I summon my back-handed Keyblade, and instinctively I know what it looks like. It's short, like a dagger, purplish-pink along the length and red-orange at the tip. I hold it in a defensive way, ready to attack anyone who manages to get through my Heartless.

Suddenly, I sense someone behind me, about to kill one of my Heartless. That would hurt me, really badly, so I whip around (making Illusion stumble) and whack whoever's behind me over the head with the hilt of my Keyblade. "Hey! Don't hurt my Heartless!"

"They're _your_ Heartless?!"

**i bet you all hate me huh**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, duh," I scoff, stepping back to allow this stranger to get up. Though, once he (I think it's a he?) is up, my Keyblade is at his throat. "Why else would they be protecting me, smart one?"

The stranger seems lost for words, so I turn away from him. Illusion scampers up to me and fussily checks me for any damage. I roll my eyes as best as a blind guy can and step away from the Heartless. "Well, if you're going to stand there dumbfounded," I mutter, "then I'm leaving."

Just as I start to walk away, the stranger calls out to me, "Wait! What side are you on?"

Growling, I fix a sharp glare on him. "If you absolutely must know, I'm on neither side. In the event of a war, I'm quite safe from attacks from either side." I start to walk away again, and the stranger calls out yet again. "What's your name?"

I snort, "My name? It's been a while since I've had to say my name."

"Then tell it to me."

"Tell me yours first," I snap.

I sense his hesitation, is he afraid of me too? I don't even notice the strange feeling on my face, as though there are two lines of ink underneath my eyes. I growl and turn away again, my walk irritated. Before I get too far, he speaks.

"My name's Seiji. Now what's yours?" Is that fear or respect in his voice? I can't tell the difference between the two anymore. Smirking, I fix my blank stare on Seiji. "Well, Seiji, you can call me Ryuuka. Now get lost before Illusion makes you, I don't think he likes the looks of you too much."

What's with the disappointment radiating off of him? Was he expecting my name to be something else? But I hear him retreating, he's obviously not too keen on getting in a fight with my Heartless because he knows that I would viciously defend them. Sighing, I walk towards a wall that Illusion says is covered in shadow. I take a piece of chalk out of my pocket and draw a big oval, just big enough for me to get inside without having to hunch over too much. Muttering magic, I feel the strangeness of my face get stronger and then vanish altogether, leaving a portal open. To where, I'm hoping, is my forest home.

I've never been too good with my nearly too-powerful magic, and I have no idea where it will take me. I let my Heartless through first, because the portal will collapse if I go through it. When all of my Heartless are through, including Illusion, I step through myself. I sigh in relief when my bare feet touch cool blades of grass and I recognize the scent of birch trees. This is my favorite world, and it's called "Forest of Peace". I've heard that this place can only be found by Yin's reincarnation, and I've heard that I look exactly like the legendary Yin. From how Illusion describes me and how people describe Yin, I'd say that no one is lying. Who lies to a blind person anyway?

Illusion doesn't seem to really like this place, mostly because he's afraid of all the branches and how it's nearly impossible to move around the place without climbing trees. Heartless kind of suck at climbing. So instead, I do the climbing up to our treehouse (yeah, let the blind person climb alone, sounds like a great idea) and the Heartless just teleport to me. Don't ask me how they do that, because I won't tell you. For all I know, my enemies might be reading this.

I stretch out on the floor and let my Forestkin instincts take over, allowing my true form to show through; red fox ears poke up out of my hair, and I feel a bushy fox tail settle on my legs. My hands and feet, all the way up to my elbows and knees respectively, become covered in fur; my hands and feet themselves turn into paws. Illusion tells me that the fur between my paw toes is really fluffy. I don't really mind because it makes my senses so much better. That's all of the changes for now, until I feel like transforming completely. I stretch out and sense three feet of floor in front of my forepaws.

Man, toe fluff is awesome.

**I bet you guys want me to tell you what a Forestkin is. But I'm not gonna tell you. :3 FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELVES! ****i know im terrible and i suck and im mean yeah yeah yeah**** But do you guys like this fic? I will be updating the other one once my muse for it decides to come back from Australia.**


	3. Chapter 3

That night, when I curl up in my little tree nook with my Heartless all around me, I dream. I know what you're thinking, "Everyone dreams at some point, this isn't that big of a deal," but you don't get it. My dreams almost always tell the future in three ways. There's indirectly, where a snowstorm in a forest might warn me of someone or something dangerous lurking in the forest, so I should stay away. A feather floating towards the ground and then getting swept away by the wind into darkness might mean to let go of anger before it hurts someone. There's a lot of different meanings, and I have to work carefully to decipher it. Then there's directly, where a gunshot means that someone will die. A fire that burns next you means that you're working with someone who wants to hurt you or that you should take precautions not to let anyone burn you to the ground with jealousy or some other such thing. Very rarely, there's literally. A snowstorm means that a snowstorm is coming and that you should stock up on items to keep you for a long time. A fire burning next to you means that a forest fire might occur. However, for dreams to be literal is very, very rare and almost never happens. It's almost always indirectly telling me of the future.

I got an indirect dream this time.

I wander around in the darkness, afraid. I've never been afraid of the darkness before, because I'm blind, but this darkness is inky. This darkness seems to be conscious. This darkness seems to be wrapping around my body slowly, like wisps of dense smoke, suffocating me. I try to run, but it's like running through black sludge. I barely move at all. Then, there's a flash of light, driving the darkness back. I'm standing on a completely black platform, but I don't feel anything beneath me. I'm... standing over the abyss... the Void... the Place of No Return... I've heard of this place before, but where? A few years ago I hit my head hard (or so Illusion tells me), so I don't remember some things. But why would this place feel so familiar? How do I know those names? I'm afraid again, but I look at my hand. A purple flower. A lavender flower. It gives off light, shoving the darkness away. But the flower has thorns like a rose. Lavender flowers don't have thorns, but this is definitely a lavender flower. I don't get it... this is all so confusing...

The darkness suddenly surges forward, ignoring the flower, burning it up. I cough and gag, the smoke infiltrating my lungs. I can't breathe... I summon my Keyblade in a fit of panic, dissipating the darkness. At least the darkness around me. I cough again and hack, blood dripping from my mouth. When did I start bleeding? Once I can breathe again, I get into a defensive stance, ready to fight. But the darkness doesn't come close anymore. Instead, I hear a voice, a voice that's familiar but one I don't recognize.

_"The purple flower must return what was lost to the Key of Ice before the Dark snuffs out its Light."_

What? Wait, I don't understand! Who's the purple flower? What was lost? Who or what is the Key of ice? What Dark? What Light? This makes no sense at all! Please tell me more-!

I wake up now, panting and clutching at my chest. Once again blind, I can smell the blood on my face. I can also smell Soul the Shadow Heartless dabbing at the blood on my face.

"You okay, Rye-ya?" I smile at the little Heartless' attempt at pronouncing my name and respond that yes, I'm okay. None of the Heartless except for Illusion can pronounce my name right, even just the shortened version, Ryuu. Rii-yew. I yawn, blinking away my drowsiness. Soul darts away to help get ready to leave again, because I never stay here long. This is my home, but it's lonely here. I prefer to spend my time in different worlds, exploring. I'm thinking of trying for a new world today, maybe the Great Forest or the Pridelands. I've heard of those a lot but I've never been able to get there. Once I've eaten a bit of bread and I'm ready, I summon my portal and let my Heartless go first, and then I step through. The moment I step through, I immediately know I'm in Radiant Garden. Not where I wanted to go, but I don't want to use more magic to try again.

So, until I'm ready to try again, we're stuck here. Great. I sigh, and my Heartless shift around me, uneasy. This place has been infested with Heartless for years, so I know how they feel. I'm a little afraid we'll get attacked, though most Heartless don't mess with me - not because I'm a Keyblade Wielder, but because I hang around with Heartless. And oh look. who should we run into within the first five minutes of walking around but that weird guy named Seiji who tried to kill my Heartless. I can feel his gaze on me, but I ignore him after sending him a glare and walk around him, beckoning my Heartless to follow me. Illusion hisses at the other person, but I hiss at Illusion who comes skulking after that. "We don't want a fight," I growl to my brother, wishing that my Forestkin form worked outside of the Forest of Peace. Though, I do find it weird that someone I met yesterday would just "happen" to show up on the world that I end up on. He couldn't have been following me, could he?

**Sorry for the long wait, guys, things going on in real life and also procrastination. This is nearly 1000 words, though, all typed up in half an hour. I hope some of you like this story! Do you guys have any suggestions? Thoughts? Do you guys like the story? Questions? Don't be afraid to tell me anything you guys might want to tell me, I don't bite~ :3**


End file.
